Bummer
by KicksAndKisses
Summary: A collection of drabbles about May and Drew. And of course his roses. Lots and lots of roses.
1. Denser Than Uranium

**A.N**: Hello everyone! :D This will be a collection of drabbles I'll be writing solely about May and Drew. Together with his roses. Hope you enjoy reading!

~~**Happy Reading**~~

* * *

><p><strong>Denser Than Uranium<br>**

Drew arrived home late. His reason? May almost didn't let him go if he wouldn't tell her the real reason why he would give her those red roses almost everyday. And of course he wouldn't tell her, the reason why was already too obvious, he could never understand why she would never get it.

He remembered Solidad saying 'Why don't you just tell her straightly that you like her? Wouldn't that be much more easier?'

But he would definitely disagree. First, he's too _manly_ to admit that to her head on. Second, it isn't as romantic as he would have preferred. And third, a simple confession lacks a touch of _Drew_ and it was just plain old cliche and _un-stylish_.

Only a wimp would resort to that un-stylish and unmanly idea.

Being Drew Hayden, he would have to make things smooth, though he really had to act fast since his garden was already running out of roses.

He had told himself that she had to figure out everything by herself. So he decided to drop her off a more obvious hint about the damn roses.

'Giving someone roses is just like a confession.'

That was the last thing he said before sprinting out so May wouldn't notice that he was already blushing madly just saying those words.

He dropped his school bag on the floor and saw that it was already **9PM**. He immediately went upstairs to his room and remembered that he left his mobile today on his bedroom.

But he didn't bother getting it back earlier this morning since most of his contacts were mostly fangirls asking a lot of trivia about his ordinary life such as what shampoo is he currently using, what is his favorite sleeping position, his favorite male and female news anchor, his favorite late night drama series, his most used pajama or socks, and his chosen personality for his future wife and etcetera.

He sat on the bed and reached for his Roserade-printed mobile.

He flipped it open and thought that he would answer some of those questions tonight, but what he saw surprised him so much that he thought it wasn't his mobile.

He closed it back and examined it more closely, and found out that it was really his. He witnessed the winking shiny Roserade on the protector as he flipped it open again.

He nervously gulped.

30 missed calls and 48 unread messages.

_Oh my Arceus!_

From Maybelle Maple.

_Holy Mew!_

His heart pounded really hard that he thought it was already somewhere beside his larynx.

'Giving someone roses is just like a confession.'

He cursed under his breath. He knew he went too far with the hint, he was just gonna give her roses until she would get the idea. But nope, he had to drop her off with a big sign saying 'I like you, now go out with me'.

Now he felt bad and un-stylish since May had already figured it out. But that was okay and he felt relieved that at least now she understood.

_She must really be so interested if I really do like her? Or how she felt the same way ever since. Or how she loves my lush green sexy hair and tempting eyes! _

_Or, or, or..._

He felt his heart made a somersault on cloud nine then he quickly pressed the messages and saw a batch of messages that read more or less likely the same.

May I know this girl you like? :3

Please tell me!

I'll give you a part of my lunch tomorrow if you'll tell me ;)

Reply please! I'm getting sleepy here :(

Give me a part of your lunch tomorrow if I could guess it correctly :D

He smacked his forehead with his jaw dropped open, swept his palm so hardly across his face that he believed he was able to wipe off his subcutaneous layer.

He then flopped back down on his bed, not bothering to read more messages.

"Guess I'll have to buy more rose seedlings starting tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: I don't know how to make these drabbles work because I find it hard to write something short yet sweet, but anyway I was still able to create this.  
>Anyway, a review would be highly appreciated :D thanks for reading!<p>

..Kicks!


	2. Just So Much Roses

**Just So Much Roses  
><strong>

It was a fine and warm early Sunday morning.

Coming out from a convenient store was a man wearing a shiny black trench coat and a gray fedora, with a pair of sunglasses it was hard to tell what his age was, but judging from the too perfectly shaped mustache above his lips, he might be around his thirties.

His left hand held a small plastic with only just a bottle of shampoo.

From a normal person's point of view, he was looking a bit shady.

And looking like a suave international investigator on a lookout for an infamous drug smuggler while skipping happily with a bottle of shampoo?

'A bit shady' might just be a mild way of saying it.

"Good, good." He whispered to himself. "Nobody seems to recognize me."

"I'm such a genius."

Of course it was no other than the great Drew Hayden in disguise.

"No fan girls would ever recognize me in this disguise."

No wonder the mustache was perfectly well shaped.

His Mom was stuck in the bathroom because apparently Drew used up all the remaining shampoo when he took a bath earlier this morning. He was supposed to leave some for her, but on impulse of taking utmost care for his very precious hair, he ended up emptying what was once a one-third full shampoo bottle.

His Mom got angry when she found out. So he told her that he'll buy her a new bottle of shampoo.

But the thing was, going out with his casual clothes was like dropping a piece of meat in water heavily infested with hungry sharks. His fan girls, excuse me, his hormone-crazed fan girls, would immediately surround him and literally drown him.

So as to avoid drowning, he had to disguise himself very well.

He would have chosen a better costume if only her Mom wasn't urging him to be in a hurry. So in the end it seemed that he overdid it.

No, not 'seemed' he _did_ overdo it.

He not just avoided his fan girls but also the majority of the population as they fear he might have hidden an assault rifle in his coat.

As soon as he noticed this, he stopped sashaying and walked fast.

"Mom, isn't that the rapist the police were looking for in the news?" A child whispered to her Mom.

"Oh no, it's the same perfectly-shaped mustache."

_Stupid cheap plastic commonly-used-for-disguise-by-rapist mustache._

He turned around and passed the city park.

He walked faster and came to a halt when he noticed a familiar brunette with a puppy-ear style hair tied with a bandana. She was sitting at the park's bench, holding something reddish.

It was hard to see at such a distance so Drew crept closer, he hid behind a bush just a few meters behind her and saw that she was doing some familiar incantation.

And in her hand, it was a rose. Was that his rose? Of course it was, it had that perfectly-grown-and-well-taken-care-of-by-Drew-Hayden-for-Maybelle-Maple-in-hopes-that-she-would-realize-how-much-he-likes-her glow.

He tried to hear her out closer and his eyes almost fell from their sockets when he heard what she was murmuring about.

"I like Drew."

"I do not like Drew."

"I like Drew."

"I do not like Drew."

And a petal was plucked for each time she said a phrase.

Drew went back to his hiding bush.

_Oh my god, April! I knew it! She somehow feels something for me! All these years of giving her roses, buying fertilizer, waking up early to water them and cultivating them, it's paying me back at last!_

He watched her closer, his heart was pounding heavily. Each time a petal fell to the ground, his breathing became heavier and noticeable.

"I like Drew."

"I do not like Drew."

Drew managed to gulp a batch of saliva. This maybe just a stupid childish trivial matter but this was already a sort of confession.

"I like Drew."

"I do not like Drew."

_Please let it be 'I like Drew'._

May gasped as the last petal fell to the ground.

"I like Drew!" May gasped for a second time.

From behind the bush, May heard someone scream. And from what she heard, it looked like a scream of unmeasurable happiness and glee like how a fan girl would receive a confession from a very handsome and famous celebrity.

The voice was so full of love shrill.

She tried to look behind and saw a shadowy figure running and skipping towards the street, shouting 'She likes me! Oh my god! She likes me! Woohoo!'

"Was that someone I know? The voice was vaguely familiar." She asked herself.

"Oh well. That was fun!" She shrugged and decided to drop the matter. She opened the zipper of her bag which was filled with roses all from Drew. "I still got a long way to go though." She picked another one.

"Do I _really_ like Drew?"

"I do not like Drew."

"Do I _really_ like Drew?"

"I do not like Drew."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: Okay this idea came from nowhere honestly, oh wait, I remember now, I was doing the same with a flower last week and I just thought what would happen if May would also do the same using Drew's roses. And apparently, I think she would never get an answer with _all_ those roses.

Thanks for reading! Reviews will be highly appreciated :)


	3. I Told You So

**I Told You So**

It was a nice bright and early Saturday morning when Solidad decided to jog around the neighborhood.

Wearing her favorite maroon track suit with her coral hair tied in a ponytail fashion, she jogged silently along the sidewalk of a quiet street.

Up ahead a few meters from her, she noticed a certain chartreuse-haired boy who she was closely acquainted with.

She smiled to herself and decided to say hi.

"I'm walking on sunshine! Wooah.." Drew sang as he watered his roses early in the morning. "And don't it feel good!"

With his roserade-printed pajamas still on, he crouched down and examined his flowers, admiring the beauty of his babies.

"Hey Drew!" Solidad called out by the fence. "Watering your darlings even with bed hair huh."

"Uh huh." He answered. "Priorities."

"My my, isn't May one lucky girl." She cooed at him.

"Of course she is." Drew exclaimed as he stood up and flicked his hair. "Given priority over my hair, she better feel lucky."

She just let out a trifling laugh.

"Solidad." Drew called out to her. "This is Jonathan." Drew said pointing to the flower in front of him.

"Jonathan?" She asked, confused by what he meant. "You name your roses?"

"Duh, you can take extra care of them that way." He answered in a matter-of-fact tone as he flicked his hair.

She laughed. "Well that does make sense if you really think about it."

"This is Jack, and this is Amy." He then scooted over to the next plant. "While this is Randy, and this one is Jimmy."

Looking over the rose-filled garden, she wondered how Drew managed to name them all.

"Now let me see here" He took out a small scratchpad from his pocket. "This is to avoid having the roses similar names by the way." He flipped through the pages containing names and the corresponding date they were given to May.

"Oh my god! You're unbelievable Drew!"

"I'll give Jonathan to May this Monday, and maybe Amy or Jimmy this Tuesday." He scribbled.

"And maybe then you'll confess because you already ran out of names!" Solidad laughed.

"Are you stupid?" Drew retorted. "May would never be that dense, and there's no way I would ran out of names. There are like a gazillion of them."

"I know, I know." Solidad continued laughing. "I just wanted to make sure I could say 'I told you so.'".

****Several Months Later****

Solidad was walking down the hallway of the school, being a senior highschool student was hard. If she wasn't filled with exam preparations, she was filled with deadlines of reports.

Her head was filled with worry that she failed to notice the person walking in front of her that they bumped.

The impact was decently strong that they both fell on their behind.

"Oh I'm deeply sorry, I wasn't aware of my sur-" She cut herself off when she saw that it was Drew. "Drew? What are you still doing around the campus this late? Shouldn't you be at home already?"

"It's about May." He answered. "I'm gonna confess."

She helped him stood up, for a freshman, he sure was taller than the rest of his classmates. Maybe that was one of his charms against the ladies.

"Really?!" She cried happily. She never thought the day would come when Drew would finally confess. He kept on fretting over it the previous months that he could never have the guts to confess to her and he was just satisfied giving her roses until she would someday realize.

"So you've gathered enough guts to ask her out?"

"I really got not choice." He answered, he looked down trying to hide his troubled face.

"No choice?"

Then Solidad suddenly remembered something from the back of her mind that made her drop her jaw.

_"And maybe then you'll confess because you already ran out of names!" Solidad laughed._

"You ran out of names?" She guessed.

"Yes." He pouted as if this was all against his will.

"I don't know if I should feel happy that you're finally confessing or to feel sad." She replied. "But I told you so."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<strong> Kicks! This is insane! There's no way one would ran out of names. Well with May, you could never be sure. Right? Right? Okay maybe this was insane after all. But hey, Insanity is my middle name :D

Thanks for reading! :3


	4. Determined As Before

**Determined As Before  
><strong>

Drew scurried as fast as he could towards the nearby bush over his right. He was thankful for the natural coloration of his hair because it allowed him to camouflage better with the bush.

He thought of maybe signing up in the army someday, having a hunk body who knows how to wield a six-barreled machine gun plus his current sexy charms was something even he couldn't imagine.

Though he immediately dropped the idea.

He certainly didn't need more fangirls than he already has.

He breathed in deeply. He glanced at the rose kept on his breast pocket.

"We can do this Dy. I was born for this!"

Despite what he just claimed. He actually feared this day would come.

Just nine months earlier, he decided to name his roses because he believed he could take extra care of them that way. He used a small scratchpad to list the names he already has for his roses so doubling of names would never happen.

He promised himself that he would confess to May when he would ran out of names.

He knew May was dense, it was a given, but he never expected her to be _this_ dense, that he would eventually ran out of names for his roses yet she was still nowhere near from realizing Drew's affection for her.

He _really_ miscalculated her. Could she even float in space?

How many scratchpads had he used already? Twenty? Thirty? Seventy? He lost count already.

Drew had a sleepless night last night, he literally stripped the internet for names he never knew or he might have passed by, holding a few scratchpads with the rest all over his bedroom floor.

Just two or three new names would had been enough to satisfy his anxiety temporarily, but unfortunately, he had really used all possible names he could think and what the internet has.

What was once he thought impossible, well, just became possible.

Now he had to confess, whether he was up for it or not.

_Oh my god, why does this day have to come so fast?_

He pulled out a small piece of paper from his back pocket.

** Walk calmly towards her.**

** Make sure you greet her pleasantly.**

** Compliment anything about her, hair, eyes, it doesn't matter which.**

** Look at her straight in the eyes.**

** Your heart may be out of control at this time but try not to mind it. Try really hard.**

** Hand her the rose.**

** Then tell her how much you like her.**

** Finally, try not to overreact too much. Keep it cool.  
><strong>

He closed his eyes and tried to burn all the scribbled instructions to his memory.

Drew exhaled air as he crumpled the paper into a ball and casually threw it behind him.

_ I've been practicing since this morning, even role playing with Gary as May. I certainly cannot fail._

_ And of course since I'm the great Drew Hayden I am always pre-_

"Drew?" May butted in his thoughts. Okay, so maybe he wasn't as camouflage as he thought he was.

_Oh my god where's the paper? What's the first step again? Holy crap why did I have to throw it away?! Waaaah I'm so not ready for this! Gary help!_

**Walk calmly towards her.**

Fortunately, the information, which Solidad wrote by the way, was successfully burned in his memory. It was only momentary panic.

He flicked his hair and smugged as he walked towards her.

**Make sure you greet her pleasantly.**

"Hey there April, fancy meeting you here." He smirked.

May's face then started to turn red in anger. "Fancy meeting? You were chuckling all by yourself behind the bush! And my name's May stupid Grasshead!"

**Compliment anything about her, hair, eyes, it doesn't matter which.**

"Okay 'May stupid Grasshead'." He replied casually. "Did you know how beautiful your blue eyes are with the sinking sunset?" He didn't really understand what he just said but Gary said that it was supposed to make him sound romantic.

"Really?" May blushed, unconsciously forgetting his earlier remark.

"Yes." He answered. "Second to mine though since orange and green are both secondary colors. They match. Seriously June, are you even listening in art class? I mean-"

"Ugh! Unbelievable!" May stood up and stomped her foot angrily. "If you're just gonna tease me, fine, I'm going home!" She picked her bag and left.

Gary would have facepalmed if he was to see this. Drew completely acted the other way around of what they practiced.

_Poop! Why did my natural instinct of interacting with her kicked in now of all the time! It wasn't like this when I practiced with Gary!_

**Look at her straight in the eyes.**

He stood up and ran after her. He grabbed her hand and made her spin towards him. Her angry sapphire eyes met his solemn and troubled emerald ones.

**Your heart may be out of control at this time but try not to mind it. Try really hard.**

_Out of control? It is myself who is out of control! But still, beautiful angry eyes though._

He glanced at his rose and looked back at her. "Wait."

**Hand her the rose.**

"Here."

"Oh, another flower." May seemed to pipe down which earned Drew a sigh of relief. "What is this guy's name?" She asked smiling.

Then Drew remembered his main objective, why he was here in the first place, how he asked Solidad for advice, how much he put effort into memorizing the damn little piece of paper over night and why he begged Gary into role playing with him just this morning.

"It's Dy." He answered, a less more enthusiastic than May had anticipated.

**Then tell her how much you like her.**

"May, I like-"

Drew was interrupted when May took out a scratchpad from her own bag. "Let me jot this down first. I received Dy from Drew, another adorable rose." Then she added the date.

"What is that?" Drew tried to peek over at what she wrote but she only backed away.

"You're not supposed to look at a girl's diary stupid Grasshead!"

"Diary?"

"This is where I wrote all the date you gave me roses, as well as their names." She answered happily.

"Like?"

May then started to flip through the pages.

"You gave me Traffy the day I failed my history exam. It sure lifted my spirit back then." She smiled genuinely as if the memory was still fresh. "And I found Sunny in my locker as your sneaky way of giving a rose." She added as she laughed. "And then during my birthday, you gave me Jonathan, Amy, Jimmy, Randy, Rin, Andy, Simon, Luke and Nigel. They were very a sweet bouquet." Then she went on and on with his other roses.

**Finally, try not to overreact too much. Keep it cool.**

_KIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

Drew then felt a sudden urge to run across the globe shrieking really loud. Yes that does make him look stupid, but so did May. She literally turned him jello, he felt wobbly and he could just melt any minute.

"Y-you wrote this a-all down?" He asked, almost whispering. He was afraid that by the moment he would open his mouth, his maniacally beating heart would fell out from it and say 'I may be his heart but I'm definitely all yours!'.

"Of course silly." She playfully punched his shoulder. "Important moments like these are meant to be remembered forever."

"As I said, I like your roses, especially when you started naming them." She added as she gave an admiring look at Dy on her hands.

_Poop! She's been writing all of these events and how it made her happy everytime. And I'm here trying to confess because I gave up easily! Blasphemy! Unforgivable! No matter how great I am, I am not worthy of this very generous and heartwarming appraisal!_

Drew then clenched his fist. He turned his back against her and started to walk away.

"Hey Drew! Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home September." He answered, not looking back at her. "Shouldn't that be obvious?" He then continued to walk away.

"What was his problem?" May whispered to herself. "Was he blushi-"

"And I'm not a blushing okay!" He yelled at her a few meters away then continued walking fast.

He immediately went home, and without even bothering to change clothes, he visited his garden which was brimmed with red roses.

He crouched in between them, he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

As soon as he exhaled and opened his eyes, he screamed.

"Guys! Oh my god! You can't believe what just happened today! May keeps track of everything we've done!"

Drew might have disturbed his neighbors but he was so happy that he didn't care.

_I can't give up! I won't give up! I've made her happy a lot of times with these and I can't just stop. I can't confess now.  
><em>

He then pulled out his mobile and sent a quick text to Paul, Gary, Ash, Brock, Silver, Ethan and Calem.

_Eight heads are better than one. I'm sure they can think of names that I haven't thought of._

Apparently, he was so determined that he wouldn't let any one of them refuse to help him.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: This was quite long haha nah it _is_ long, honestly this was supposed to be shorter, that is when I was just thinking about it. And when I wrote it, it turned out lengthy, halfway I was thinking about posting it as a different story but then the plot idea was from the earlier chapter so I think it's better this way,xD Not much of a drabble anymore, so much for the summary boohoo

Thanks for reading! :3


	5. Misled

**Misled**

"Drew! Where are you?" May shouted as she climbed up a set of stairs. "Where could that arrogant piece of grass be?" Piled up in her embrace were a set of reports Drew had missed for being absent for two consecutive days.

Earlier this morning, Professor Harley asked her to hand those reports to him by the end of the day. She didn't understand why it had to be her when they weren't even classmates.

She was suspicious at first so she disagreed, but he was just so persistent that she did agree eventually.

School just ended and she'd been roaming the entire campus searching for the chartreuse boy for more than half an hour. No fangirls, no green hair, no hair-flipping gesture, no anything.

The only place she hadn't look was the rooftop.

"Drew?"

She slowly opened the door leading outside as a fresh gust of afternoon breeze gently crashed against her body.

And there he was at a corner, just sitting on the floor with his back against the wall.

And to her surprise, he was sleeping.

She let out a sigh as she walked closer.

"So you were just here all along?" She exasperated.

He didn't answer of course, for he was sleeping.

When May was about to wake him up from his peaceful slumber, a gentle cold gust of wind blew past them. The gentle gust swayed his emerald hair like leaves during spring. He looked so peaceful and calm that she had second thoughts about waking him up.

She crouched down and studied him up close. His faint breathing was very audible and she just noticed how his eyelashes curved beautifully. If he was a piece of art on display in a famous museum, he would be a really beautiful piece of art that May could just stare at and marvel for hours.

It almost took her forever to notice that she was blushing. She instantly backed away.

She cleared her throat and shook herself up.

"Hey Drew wake up!" She called out. "I've got some reports for you."

When he didn't answer, she thought that she would just leave the papers right beside him and leave since it was late already. She placed the papers beside him and walked away.

"May.." He grunted. "May..belle…"

May gasped just when she was about to leave the rooftop. "Did I just hear what I thought I heard?"

"Maybelle." He grunted again as he turned slightly.

May's heartbeat started to go insane, she clutched her heart as she closed the distance between them again. She could perfectly hear him just the way she was positioned but she just couldn't believe it unless she had to be exactly a mere centimeter hearing him say her name.

"May…belle."

He did say her name.

"Could Drew possibly be dreaming about me?" She asked herself.

"May…" He mumbled once more. "Maybelle."

May's beautiful sapphire eyes widened in disbelief.

"May..Maybellyn."

She suddenly contorted her face in confusion.

"Maybellynda."

"MAYBELLYNDA!"

He suddenly jolted up from his position that May instantly flew back away. "I'll name my next rose Maybellynda!"

The look on his face was so excited that he failed to notice her just a few meters from his left.

"I'm such a genius!" He jumped once and disappeared quickly running down the flight of stairs.

She scratched her head awkwardly.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>: It's been a long time since I updated my "Bummer", though I already had the story in my pc, the only problem was the net, turtlenet as I would like to say it -,- but yey! I was able to update! I got this idea from a hilarious anime I watched :D Hope you had a wonderful Halloween! Bwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!


End file.
